Dead Frontier Wiki
December December 17th, 2013 Christmas Chaos V2 Christmas Chaos will start on Tuesday 24th December and continue through until Monday 30th December. During that time all players will be able to hunt two types of limited edition infected, find brand new Xmas themed items, and gain 2x EXP at the same time! Happy Holidays Dead Frontier :-) Please Note: To help prevent confusion, we won't be holding our normal mini event this weekend December 11th, 2013 Weekend Event: Global Damage Boost This weekend all players will receive the benefits of having taken a Damage Boost. That means a +35% bonus to all forms of damage inflicted. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 14th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 16th. Don't miss it :) Please Note: This effect will not stack with a regular Damage Boost! December 10th, 2013 Limited Edition HMG - XL-Gunner 8! We've just released a new Limited Edition Heavy Machine Gun. The XLGunner-8 is the 2nd most powerful HMG in the game, closely rivalling the GAU-19. It will only be available until January 10th 2014 so get it while you still can! December 5th, 2013 Weekend Event: Extreme Ammo Loots! This weekend any ammo found will be in stacks 3x larger than normal. This bonus applies to both GMs and Non-GMs. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 7th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 9th. Enjoy! November November 16th, 2013 Scavenger Mesh released! We've just released a new set of Limited Edition Armour and matching mask. The Scavenger Mesh is the best set of lightweight armour in the game, and will only be available until December 10th so get one while you still can! November 13th, 2013 Weekend Event: Boss Hunting This weekend, all bosses will spawn at 4 times their normal frequency. In addition, they will all give double their normal amount of EXP and better quality loot. The event will start at around 6am EST on Saturday the 16th and continues through to the early hours of Monday the 18th. Have fun! November 7th, 2013 Weekend Event: Weapon & Armour Loot Bonus This weekend all loot spots will have a 3x greater chance than normal of generating piece of armour or a weapon. This includes both interior, exterior and boss loot spots and applies to both GMs and Non-GMs. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 9th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 11th. Enjoy! October October 30th, 2013 Halloween Madness V2 We're going to be running a Halloween event that will start on Thursday 31st October and continue through until Monday 4th November. During that time all players will be able to hunt a new, rare class of infected that will only appear through Halloween. What's more, they'll be dropping some very special Halloween themed loot. We'll also be chucking in an extra +50% EXP for the entire 5 days as well! Don't miss it! :-) October 23rd, 2013 Weekend Event: Global EXP Boost This weekend all players will receive the benefits of having taken an EXP Boost. That means a constant +50% bonus to all EXP gained. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 26th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 28th. Please Note: This effect will not stack with regular a EXP Boost! October 16th, 2013 Weekend Event: Mega Bosses This weekend all bosses will become massively overpowered! Movement speed, health, and damage will all be vastly increased. However it's not all bad news, the bosses will be granting far more exp and better quality loot than before. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 19th and continues through to the early hours of Monday the 21st. October 15th, 2013 Halloween Limited Edition Equipment Since we're getting close to Halloween we've released a couple of new Limited Edition items; the Biforce C7 and one very creepy Clown Mask. The Biforce C7 just so happen to be the most powerful shotgun in the game. These items will only be available until November 10th so get one while you still can! October 10th, 2013 Event: Global Speed Boost for all! This weekend all players will receive the benefits of having taken a Speed Boost. That means a +35% bonus to all forms of movement. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 12th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 14th. Don't miss it! Please Note: This effect will not stack with a regular Speed Boost! October 3rd, 2013 Event: Global Damage Boost for all! This weekend all players will receive the benefits of having taken a Damage Boost. That means a +35% bonus to all forms of damage inflicted. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 5th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 7th. Don't miss it! Please Note: This effect will not stack with a regular Damage Boost! September September 27, 2013 The Vlock XD11 has been added to the Credit Shop. We've just released a new Limited Edition pistol. The Vlock XD11 is the most powerful pistol in the game next to the Dusk Enforcer, and will only be available until October 10th so get it while you still can! ''' September 27, 2013 Event: Money to Burn, Flaming zombies that drop cash! This weekend Fairview will be overrun with flaming zombies that, for some inexplicable reason will drop nice big bundles of cash! The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 28th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 30th. Enjoy! September 18, 2013 Event: Hardcore Difficulty, Double Exp Zombies! This weekend all enemies will deal 4 times their normal damage and run 50% faster. On the upside, they will grant double the normal amount of exp. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 21st and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 23rd. Will you survive the onslaught? September 12, 2013 Event: Weapon & Armour Loot Bonus This weekend all loot spots will have a 3x greater chance than normal, generating a piece of armour or a weapon. This includes both interior, exterior and boss loot spots and applies to both GMs and Non-GMs. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 14th and continues through until the early hours of Monday the 16th. Make sure you're here for the first Dead Frontier looting event! September 5,2013 Event: Boss Hunt Mayhem This weekend all bosses will spawn at 4 times their normal frequency. In addition, they will all give double their normal amount of EXP and better quality loot. The event starts at around 6am EST on Saturday the 7th and continues through to the early hours of Monday the 9th. Don't miss out of the first ever Dead Frontier boss hunt! — AdminPwn' July July 25, 2013 Handshock A8 released We've just released a new Limited Edition Submachine gun. The Handshock A8 is the most powerful submachine in the game, and will only be available until August 20th so get it while you still can! June June 29, 2013 Double EXP Thursday (Updated) Double EXP this Thursday, July 4th! To celebrate US Independence Day we'll be holding a double EXP event. Players will receive 2x EXP in all forms (from Missions, OAs and normal kills) on July 4th, between 6am EST and early hours of Friday, 5th July. So, if you've got a character that needs some levelling up, this would be the perfect time to do it! May May 23, 2013 We've just released a new Limited Edition Rifle. The Marksman G8 is the most powerful rifle in the game, and will only be available until June 20th so get it while you still can! http://files.deadfrontier.com/deadfrontier/ads/limitededition_may2013.jpg May 9, 2013 Double EXP Weekend Double EXP this Weekend, May 11th & 12th! This Weekend we'll be holding a double EXP event. Players will receive 2x EXP in all forms (from Missions, OAs and normal kills) and this will multiply with any other EXP bonuses you might have active. Things will kick off at around 5am EST Saturday May 11th and finish in the very early hours of Monday morning. March March 18, 2013 Easter Evisceration is coming! '''This Easter, make them bleed their own blood!' Introducing, Easter Evisceration! The ultimate Easter event that will start on Friday'' 29th of March'' and continue through until Monday 1st of April. During that time all players will: * Be able to hunt a brand new type of limited edition infected * Receive a +100% exp bonus on everything from OA bonuses, zombie kills and missions rewards for the entire duration of the event *Loot a brand new limited edition Easter themed item Don't miss out on the carnage! February February 27, 2013 "Weapon Damage & Loot Changes Just a quick note to say that the damage for the following 4 weapons has been increased: *Dusk Enforcer *Hammerhead 47 *Painshot 10 *Spiker In addition Non-GMs can now loot level 100 weapons." — AdminPwn February 18, 2013 "New Items Released! Just writing to let you know I am now in the process of releasing the new items. It is currently possible to loot a total of 33 new items in the Inner City. Scientists and Farmers level 80+ will produce the new Food/Meds starting from today. From tomorrow, all players over level 70 will require the new tier of Food & Meds. At the same time, a new tier of level 75+ Chefs, Doctors and Engineers will be available to provide services. The new items will begin appearing in the Credit Shop a few days later." — AdminPwn January January 14, 2013 "New Items! My plan was to have the new equipment released by now. But as usual things haven't gone according to plan and it has taken a little longer, both in terms of programming and artwork. Unfortunately I am leaving for Russia on the 17th to visit my wife's family. The last couple years I've stayed home while my wife and kids made the trip, in order to focus on work instead. Unfortunately it's been such a long time since I've seen my in-laws that I feel I cannot miss this trip. Whilst I probably could rush and have everything released on the 16th, I don't think it's worth the risk. During any update there are always bugs and problems, more so if I'm rushing. While I'm away I won't have access to my entire set of development tools, so fixing things there will be very difficult. Therefore I will be delaying the new equipment until after I return at the start of February. I'd also like to take this opportunity to warn everybody that along with the release of new equipment, I'll also be releasing a new tier of food, meds and ammunition. The idea is that then new food and medical items will be required for any player over level 80. In order to cook and administer these meds, level 75 Doctors and Chefs will also be required. So, the game will change quite drastically for a while. Be prepared!" — AdminPwn December December 23, 2012 "Our Christmas Chaos event has just begun! Until the 28th, all players will receive a +50% EXP bonus. In addition to this you can now hunt two new types of infected, which will only be spawning over the next 5 days. They'll also be dropping some unique, Christmas themed loot. Merry Christmas everyone! :-)" — AdminPwn December 1, 2012 Christmas Chaos "''Deck the Halls with GORE this Christmas!'' Introducing, Christmas Chaos! The ultimate Christmas event that will start on Monday 24th December and continue through until Friday ''28th December''. During that time all players will:' *''Be able to hunt two brand new types of limited edition infected *''Receive a +50% exp bonus on everything from OA bonuses, zombie kills and missions rewards for the entire duration of the event'' *''Loot a brand new limited edition Christmas themed item'' Don't miss out on one of the most exciting events in Dead Frontier history!" '' — '''AdminPwn' November November 20, 2012 The Corpse Destroyer has been added to the Credit Shop... "To celebrate Christmas 2012 we've just released a new Limited Edition heavy machine gun. The Corpse Destroyer is the 2nd most powerful HMG in the game (next to the GAU-19), and will only be available until December 31st so get it while you still can!" November 16, 2012 October October 31, 2012 October 29, 2012 The map has been extended and new types of infected have infested Fairview. The Map on the wiki as well as the Bestiary will be updated as soon as any capable survivors manage to obtain enough data. October 18, 2012 October 16, 2012 The Corpse Ripper has been added to the Credit Shop... "To celebrate Halloween 2012 we've just released a new Limited Edition sub machine gun. The Corpse Ripper is the most powerful SMG in the game, and will only be available until November 5th so get it while you still can!" October 6, 2012 As stated on the Development Blog: August August 20, 2012 The Corpse Piercer has been added to the Credit Shop... To celebrate Halloween 2012 we've just released a new Limited July July 16, 2012 The game experienced a lond period of downtime. As compensation, all boosts purchased during the last 30 hours will be refunded and an additional double EXP event is on. Full update: July 1, 2012 June June 25, 2012 The Corpse Crusher as been added to the Credit Shop... "The Corpse Crusher deals the most damage of any silent melee weapon in the game and will only be available until July 25th 2012 so get one while you still can!" May May 31, 2012 New intro movie. "Just writing to let you guys know that we've just released a new Dead Frontier introduction movie. Check it out here:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lWwjmWe1GM This piece was painstaking directed and animated by Robert Dowling over the course of 7 months. It also features an original soundtrack from Sean Beeson. Hope you like it!" —'AdminPwn' May 26, 2012 Full interior and barricading have been released: May 15, 2012 A GM-only version of interiors has been released. May 8, 2012 The Dead Frontier Wiki is proud to host a community driven project aiming to create a map of Fairview. The Detailed Mini Map allows anyone to upload map fragments in a combined effort to establish a detailed overview of the Inner City. In the tutorial you can find all the required information on how to create proper images. Everyone is welcome to contribute! April April 13, 2012 Plans for releasing interiors have been disclosed: My plan was to release a handful of basic interiors sometime tomorrow, which I could still do. However, these interiors really are very simple (only one floor, very sparse design-wise etc) and there are still a fair few bugs I need to work out. Honestly I think you guys would be very disappointed if you saw these. Therefore, I've decided to delay things another week so that I can least get most of the bugs figured out, get the multiple floor system finalized and make them look a bit more interesting. Here is my release plan: 1. Some interiors towards the end of next week. I'm aiming to have about 5 different building designs complete. This will be a GM only release. 2. Approximately 1 week later, I will release the barricading and personal outpost system for GMs. 3. Another 1-2 weeks later, I will release the full interior and barricading system for everyone. We should have about 35 building designs, each with a lot of random variations. And of course, all bugs should be completely ironed out by then, based on GM feedback. inb4valvetime. inb4valvetime. Yes. March March 31, 2012 The Corpse Erruptor has been added to the Credit Shop. "The Corpse Erruptor deals the most damage of any grenade launcher in the game and will only be available until April 30th 2012 so get one while you still can!" February February 21, 2012 Today, DF has been upgraded to Unity 3D version 3.5. It is unknown of the total effect of the update, but most noticeably, the IC page has been redesigned.also full screen now works properly to go full screen press the F4 key. February 7, 2012 The Corpse Shooter as been added to the Credit Shop... "The Corpse Shooter deals the most damage of any pistol in the game and will only be available until February 29th 2012 so get one while you still can!" Category:Browse